Kidnapped!
by King Vegeta
Summary: A kidnapping attempt gone horribly wrong. Those poor McDougalls...


---=* I do not own Outlaw Star or any of the characters within. Don't sue me, it's not worth it. *=---  
  
  
Kidnapped!  
  
Ron McDougall sat on the Bridge of his ship, looking over at his brother, Harry. Harry was tinkering with his cybernetic arm.  
  
"We need to find a new method at capturing the Starwind's ship...", Ron says to his brother.  
  
"And how do you propose we do that?"  
  
"That is what I intend to figure out..."  
  
"I've got it, bro..."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Jim Hawking...that kid is like a brother to Starwind. We kidnap him, and then ransom him for the ship!"  
  
"We have to find the ship, first, moron..."  
  
"Way ahead of you, moron...according to my contacts, they're docked at Blue Heaven."  
  
"Setting course."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, at Blue Heaven, the Outlaw Star crew is having their dinner.  
  
"This food is great!", Aisha screamed as she plowed through enough food to kill a human. The Ctarl Ctarl had a formidable appetite.  
  
"Thank god she eats for free here...", Jim whispers.  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it...who'd have thought attacking the entire restaurant staff would get her freebies.", Gene replied.  
  
"At this rate, she'll put them out of business.", Sazuka chimed in.  
  
"Waiter! Where are my seconds?!", Aisha yells. Several waiters rush out and put food on the table. "That's better!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later that night, the crew took rented a couple suites in the Blue Heaven Inn with some of the extra money they came into recently. The door to the suite opened, and in walked the McDougalls.   
  
"It's so dark...I can't see...where's Hawking?", Harry whispered.  
  
"I think I found him!", Ron whispered.  
  
"Put him in the sack!"  
  
Ron drapes the sack over the sleeping outlaw and injects him with a tranquilizer.   
  
"This kid sure is heavy..."  
  
The two hurry back to their ship, throw the sack into a cell, and leave the immediate area.  
  
"Now we wait for him to wake up..."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gene Starwind wakes up, only to see Jim standing beside his bed.   
  
"You're up early...", Gene says with a yawn.  
  
"Aisha is missing...we've search the entire spaceport...she's nowhere to be found..."  
  
"That's weird..."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey Look, he's waking up!"  
  
Aisha claws her way out of the bag and lets loose a loud growl. "Where am I?!"  
  
"Harry! That's not Hawking at all...it's the Ctarl Ctarl!"  
  
"Um...Ron, is that cell equiped to contain one of those?"  
  
Aisha starts smashing a hole in the wall with her fists.  
  
"Ack...she's breaking out!"  
  
"Get the tranquilizer gun!"  
  
Aisha busts through the wall. "NOW YOU WILL COWER BEFORE THE MIGHT OF THE CTARL CTARL!", she screams as she chases them down the corrdior. "YOU WILL FACE THE WRATH OF AISHA CLAN CLAN!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile...Gene and his crew search for leads.  
  
"What? You saw the McDougalls carry a large sack through here last night?"  
  
"That's what I saw, Gene.", says the shopkeeper.  
  
"They must have Aisha! Come on...we're going after them before their trail gets cold!", Gene yells.   
  
They all run to the docking bay and board the Outlaw Star. Gene hops into the pilot seat, Jim into his, Sazuka into hers, and Melfina gets into her jar. They blast off and go after the McDougall's ship.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**  
"Look out behind you, Harry!", Ron yells.  
  
Aisha then rips Harry's cybernetic arm right off.  
  
"Look out, Ron!", Harry yells.  
  
"Huh?", Ron says as he turns his head around, only to get hit the face with Harry's arm. He trips and falls, giving Aisha time to catch up to him and punch him across the face. Harry jumps on Aisha's back in an attempt to get her off his brother.  
  
"Nice try, but you're not my type, Harry!", Aisha says jokingly before she flings him off her back. She then grabs Ron by the collar. "Any last words?"   
  
"This is the Outlaw Star...Aisha, can you hear me?"  
  
"Hmph...seems you're saved by the bell...", she says as she tosses him into a wall and goes to the comm panel. "I'm here Gene, and ready to come aboard."  
  
"Glad to hear it. The McDougalls are still alive, right?"  
  
"They are...barely."  
  
"Well, come on aboard...next time they'll think twice before kidnapping you...", Gene says with a smile.  
  



End file.
